


Moonah

by chaoticbaron



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Brotp, Family, Fluff, Gen, i love them, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticbaron/pseuds/chaoticbaron
Summary: Just Robin and Humphrey talking.
Relationships: Robin & Humphrey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Moonah

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sad they can’t have scenes together (and I’m emotional over Larry’s characters).  
> Also forgive me for errors, english is not my first language.

“Robin?”  
“Mh?”  
They were in the gardens, it was sunny and Robin was sitting on the ground with Humphrey’s head next to him. No living human was at Higham House and they were really alone after so long.  
“Can you tell me something?”  
Robin watched him with a strange expression.  
“What?”  
“I don’t know... Something you did when you were alive. Your family. Whatever you want.”  
Robin thought about it for a while.  
“Moonah.”  
Humphrey rolled his eyes.  
“Robin, you always talk about the Moon.”  
“No, no. Moonah was love.”  
“Oh, sorry. I didn’t know. Continue.”  
Robin took his friend’s head and placed it on his legs. Humphrey really didn’t wanted to be moved but he didn’t say anything.  
“We did not have marriage. Everyone took care of everyone. But Moonah special. Moonah beautiful.”  
“Were you happy?”  
Robin thought about it.  
“Maybe. Our third child dead. She never be the same again.”  
Humphrey really wanted to turn around to look at him in the eyes but he obviously couldn’t.  
“I’m so sorry, Robin. I can’t imagine how hard that must have been for you.”  
“Do not worry. Many died. It’s just... After me dead, me angry. Moonah sad. And when she dead, no stayed. Me always alone. Until Humphrey.”  
Robin stroked Humphrey’s hair and the nobleman felt his chest and heart warming up, wherever his body was.  
“Robin happy with Humphrey.”  
Humphrey leaned with renewed strength on the hand on his cheek, the only way he could show his affection to the caveman.  
“Me too, Robin. Me too.”


End file.
